X-Men: Evolution FanFiction: Mirage
by dinosaur5283
Summary: Sheila was a quiet girl, didn't have many friends, and was constantly bullied by her peers. But, one day things changed and her life was thrown into chaos. She was forced to leave her family and stay at the Xavier Institute as a mutant. She didn't know how she was going to accept these people as her friends, let alone her family. Rated T because violence, and Logan's mouth
1. Chapter 1

Name/Alias: Sheila Harrison

Code Name/ Superhero name: Mirage

Age: 15

Appearance: Red hair that reaches to the center of her back, piercing silver eyes, and pale skin.

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 126lbs

Powers/Abilities: Invisibility and casting illusions

Personality: Shy, intelligent, kind, cowardly

**A/N After some research, since I have only watched up to the end of the first season of X-men: Evolution, I found that there is, supposedly, a character already named Mirage. My story takes place in the beginning of season one, so don't take it to heart, but I will be keeping her codename/superhero name Mirage and most likely will not go up to the second season. (Unless, of course, you guys really want me too.) That's all for now my lovelies!**


	2. Chapter 1: Dawn of A New Day

I walked along the halls of the school wishing for the day to end. I saw my locker was only a few feet away and smiled, 'I made it, I hope I can get out bef-' the bell rang as I reached my locker and dread wavered over me. I quickly put in my combination, 27-34-22; I missed the 34 and frantically started over, 27-34-22. I got it open and grabbed my book-bag and math book. I closed the locker and turned around to be faced with the very person I'd been dreading to see all day. "Well, well, well." Marissa said smirking evilly "I thought I told you that if you came back to school I'd kick your ass. Well, I guess that's what you get for looking at my boyfriend, loser." Her two friends, Sarah and Eryn walked up behind her and I clutched onto my book, holding it to my chest. "Just pummel her already, we've been waiting for too long to see this." Sarah said pushing a lock of her Black with purple streaked hair out of her face. "Yeah, besides it's not like she's going to fight back." Eryn said smirking at me. "Fine. Let's get this over with." Marissa said walking closer to me. 'I wish I could just disappear, disappear and turn into nothing.' I thought closing my eyes. There was a sudden gasp "H-how-what-where did she go?!" She yelled enraged and confused. I opened my eyes to see the three of them looking around frantically. I ran passed Marissa and to the entrance of the school. I stopped and looked down at my body. I couldn't see anything there. I ran the rest of the way to my house. When I got inside I could finally see my body again, 'that was...weird.' I thought. "Sheila? Is that you hun? You have some guests." my mother said from the living room. I walked into the living room and sat next to my mom on the sofa. I looked at our guests; there was a bald middle aged man in a wheel chair, a teenage girl with red hair, and a teenage boy with brown hair and sunglasses. "This is Professor Charles Xavier, and his students, Jean Gray and Scott Summers. They are here to talk to you about...uhm..." "About your gift." The professor finished. "Gift?" I asked remembering the earlier events. "Yes, have you ever, made something happen to yourself or others and you can't explain it?" Jean asked. I nodded slightly. "What happened, Sheila?" He asked. I told them of the events that had happened earlier. He nodded following everything that had happened. "Sheila, we are from the Xavier Institute for the Gifted, and we would like you to attend." He said smiling. "At the institute you will learn how to control your powers, and you will make some great friends." Scott added. I looked at my mom. "I think that this is a great idea. Your father and I will be here if you need us." She put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "When do I leave?" I asked smiling. "Tomorrow. We will enroll you at Bayville High school." Professor Xavier said. "We'll see you then." My mother walked them out. 'I hope things won't be the same there as they are here.' I went into my room and sat at my desk, trying to focus on my homework. I tried to preoccupy my mind with my studies but my mind kept going back to what had happened earlier. I got up form my desk and sat on my bed. I held out my hand and closed my eyes, trying to concentrate. I opened my eyes to see my whole body was invisible. I smiled and my body became opaque again.

* * *

Today was the day. I looked at my clock, 2:45 am. I grabbed my suitcase and my and headed downstairs. Professor Xavier and another man were downstairs waiting for me. "Sheila, this is Logan. He is a good friend of mine and he lives at the institute." Professor Xavier said motioning towards a tall man with black hair and a serious look on his face. He nodded towards me and went outside. I hugged my parents and said goodbye. I got on the sleek black jet that was waiting outside. We took off and I watched my house grow smaller and smaller in the distance. I sighed and took a book out of my duffle bag and read the cover, 'Mockingjay' it was the third book in the Hunger Games series and I was almost done with it. I picked up from where I had left off and within a few minutes I could feel tears forming in my eyes. There was a sudden strongbamf! /strongAnd a cloud of smoke and the smell of brimstone filled the air. I squealed and clutched the book to my chest. I looked up to see a weird looking creature. It had blue fur, pointy ears, and demon-like tail. Professor Xavier came into the little area through the cockpit, "Hello, Kurt. What are you doing here?" the Professor asked. "I vanted to meet the new team member." Kurt said smiling, "Vere are zey anyvays?" He asked looking around. I looked down and realized I'd been invisible. "It's okay Sheila, you can come out now." the Professor said. I turned opaque again and set the book on my lap. He walked over to me, "Hello, I'm Kurt." He said extending his three fingered hand, I reached out with my own and shook it. "I'm Sheila." I said quietly." "I'll leave you two to get acquainted while I accompany Logan in the cockpit." the Professor wheeled himself back into the cockpit and shut the door. "You don't talk very much do you?" he asked sitting in the seat next to me. I shook my head and he picked up the book off my lap. He read the cover then set it back down. I couldn't help but feel awkward. "No offense, but...Why are you still here? Most people leave since I don't talk much." I said shyly. He looked at me confused, "I sought zat you vould vant some company. I know how boring zese trip can get." He said leaning into the chair. "Anyvays, I zink you'll like zee institute. You'll get to meet Katzchen and Evan! I zink you and Katzchen vill become great friends." He said yawning. After a few minutes of silence I looked over to see Kurt sleeping. I sighed and picked up my book and began to read again. So much for keeping me company.


	3. Chapter 2: The Institute

Finally finished with my book I put it back in my backpack and looked over at Kurt, he was starting to wake up. Suddenly the plane shook, 'It must be turbulence.' I think as Professor Xavier's voice comes over the intercom.

"Kurt, you need to take Sheila to the institute. Logan and I have to take care of something." The intercom made a _'click' _sound as he turned it off. I looked toward Kurt who was now standing up.

He extends his hand towards me, "Ve need to get to ze inztatute." I stood up and put my backpack on my back and grabbed my suitcase. I slowly took his hand and with a_ 'bamf'_ we teleported. When we arrived I was overwhelmed with the smell of sulfur and brimstone, I coughed for a few seconds then looked up, we were outside an astonishing mansion.

I stood there in awe for a second before realizing I was still holding Kurts hand. I quickly pulled my hand away and blushed a deep crimson. He looked at me and raised a blue eyebrow. "Uhm, Sheila. Vouldn't it be better if zhey could, you know, see you?" He asked. I looked at my hands and realized I had become invisible. I made myself visible and looked over at Kurt. He smiled then led me to the entrance of the building. He opened the door, revealing my new home.

The foray was beautiful. There were beautiful statues and paintings adorned the amber colored walls. Several people came down the grand stairs, three girls from the left side and two boys form the right. I shyly looked at the group and could feel myself fading slightly. "You're back." The taller boy with brown hair and sunglasses said leading the group over to us. Kurt nodded then looked over at me,  
"Zhis is Sheila." He said introducing me. I

smiled and waved slightly. "I'm Scott. This is Jean." He said motioning towards the stunning maroon haired girl. She smiled at me broadly, "Hello." "Evan." He motioned towards the other boy who seemed to be paying more attention to the video game in his hands. Scott nudged the boy and the boy looked up confused.

"Huh?" He looked at me and smiled. "Oh. Welcome." he said then went back to his game. "Rouge." He said motioning towards a girl with dark auburn colored hair with white bangs. "And Kitty." He said motioning towards the final team member. She was a petite girl with light brown hair in a ponytail, "Hi." She said smiling. "That's everyone, and it's obvious you've met Kurt." He said smiling.

"Vah, I kept her company on ze way here." He walked inside and I followed him, unsure of where I should go. Rouge, Jean and Scott headed upstairs while Kitty, Evan and Kurt stayed in the foray with me. "So Sheila," Evan started walking over to me. "What kind of powers do you have?" He asked.  
I set my bag down next to me, "Well, I can turn invisible." I said shyly. Kittys eyes lit up, "Really? That sounds like so cool!" She said prancing over. "Show zhem Sheila." He encouraged. I closed my eyes and concentrated on becoming invisible, which wasn't too hard. I heard several gasp and 'ooh's'.  
I opened my eyes and saw the three smiling and looking at where I was. "That's, like, so cool!" Kitty said gawking. I became visible again and felt myself blushing deeply. "Thanks." Evan and Kurt headed upstairs while Kitty and I talked about what it was like at the institute. She showed me the downstairs area starting with the kitchen/ Dining room

The room was spacious and had a calming atmosphere. Going further inside we found a woman with white hair and dark skin sitting at the table drinking from a mug. "Oh, hello Kitty. Who is this?" She asked smiling graciously at me. "This is Sheila; she's the new girl Professor Xavier told us about."

The women smiled at me. "It is very nice to meet you. I am Ororo, but you may call me Storm. I will be one of your mentors. I hope you like it here." She said kindly. "Thank you. It is very nice to meet you." I said shyly. Kitty showed me the rest of the downstairs then we headed to the upper area of the house. We started at the stairs, "The left stairwell leads to the girls' rooms and the right to the boys'. " She said going up the left side. I followed her and we ended up in a corridor with about seven different doors including one that appeared to lead to a balcony.

"I don't know which room is yours so, you can like stay with me and Rouge tonight. We could have a slumber party." Kitty said excitedly. "Sure." She led me to her and Rouges room and opened the door. Rouge sat on a bed reading. "Hey Rouge. Is it cool if Sheila sleeps in our room tonight? We don't know which room is hers so, I figured she could, like, you know…." She trailed off and smiled at Rouge.

Rouge looked up at us, "Sure. As long as ya'll don't keep me up all night." She said in a southern drawl. "Thank you, Rouge." I said smiling at her. Kitty took my suitcase and set it on the foot of her bed. 'I think I'll like it here. The people here are kind and understanding. They know what it's like being different. But, being different isn't always a bad thing.' 


End file.
